This invention is directed to a key that uses a short range communications protocol to direct a host S device to perform an operation.
To perform an operation with a device, whether an electronic device, mechanical device, or other device, users typically need to provide inputs on a user interface. In some cases, the user may provide inputs using a remote controller that directs the device to perform operations based on the user's inputs on the remote controller.
Whether the user input is provided directly on the device or remotely, the user must nevertheless press a key, or perform some other action for the device to perform an operation. The operation is not performed in response to the user approaching the device.
There is a need, therefore for a system by which a user can bring a key in a communications proximity with a host device and cause the host device to automatically perform an operation. In particular, there is a need for a system in which a user can bring a key in a communications proximity with an electronic device to cause the electronic device to automatically log in the user or load the user's profile.